1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to insulation for a building, and more particularly to insulated roof decking and wall insulation for the purpose of insulating the inside of a building from elements external to the building.
2. Background of the Art
The roof system of a conventional building generally includes uniformly spaced joists spanning the length between pairs of parallel support joists, where the joists form the ceiling. Wallboard and 2×6 boards can be placed on top of the uniformly spaced joists. Metal or wood trusses are then erected above the joists to form the framing for the roof. Exterior plywood sheathing is applied on top of the trusses and an exterior covering, such as a roofing felt and either asphalt, metal roofing, or wood shingles, is then secured to the exterior surface of the sheathing. Generally soffits or ventilated panels are installed to allow air to circulate freely, helping prevent problems with excessive heat or moisture inside the eaves and attic. However, such ceiling and roof systems can have less than desirable insulation properties.